Prohibido
by Dora Lupin Weasley
Summary: Ellos solo deseaban amarse sin deber afrontar las palabras de decepción y furia provenientes de sus familiares. Porque, al final,¿Qué es la luz, sin la oscuridad que la haga ver brillante?


**Hey! yo de nuevo.**

**Este es mi primer One-shot asi que espero que les guste. Estuvo bastante tiempo a medio terminar asi que decidí darle fin.**

**Acerca de la actualización de mi otra historia no les prometo nada, ya que he estado con muy poca inspiracion para terminar el capitulo y la historia en si, asi que estoy pensando dejarla en pausa.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece :C**

* * *

No podía...simplemente no podía.

Estaba prohibido… y ambos lo sabían muy bien.

Él provenía de una familia obsesionada con preservar la pureza de su apellido. Para el mundo ellos solo eran mortífagos arrepentidos que buscaban un espacio en la sociedad que les había dado la espalda; él una serpiente, un Slytherin solo por su apellido y no por su corazón, no importaba cuan traidor a la sangre se considerara porque la opinión del resto siempre vale más que la de uno mismo. Él siempre será considerado el negro.

Ella, por su parte, tenía una familia grande y amorosa, la misma que había luchado por destruir a la suya, al mal, a la magia oscura, en pocas palabras a los que apoyaban a Lord Voldemort. Un padre que lo odiaba con lo más profundo de su ser solo por ser hijo de su peor enemigo. Ella siempre, desde el punto de vista de él, seria el más puro y perfecto blanco.

Pero ahora era imposible no amarla, todo en ella era simplemente perfecto, incluso sus defectos. Su cabello rojizo suavemente rizado lo hipnotizaba cuando se movía al compás de su suave andar; sus profundo ojos azules que fácilmente podrían pasar como extensos océanos; su pequeña nariz respingada llena de suaves pecas, que se arrugaba cada vez que se concentraba; e incluso sus dientes delanteros que eran un poco más grandes de lo normal le enloquecían, sobre todo cuando mordía sus carnosos labios rosados que con solo verlos se veían suaves y su cuerpo… su cuerpo…

¡POR ZEUS Y LOS DIOSES! ¡Su cuerpo lo volvía loco!

A pesar de que no era muy alta, su cuerpo tenia las proporciones perfectas. Sus pechos, que no podía evitar mirar cuando hacía mucho calor, tenían el tamaño indicado, su vientre plano y piernas de piel cremosa que parecían nunca terminar.

Había momentos en los que no podía evitar comérsela con la mirada, menos si andaba con esa faldita demasiado corta, cosa que volvía locos del enojo a su hermano y primos, pero a él le fascinaba, solo cuando él la miraba, claro, porque hervía de celos cuando otro lo hacía.

Pero no solo era el físico de la chica lo que lo enamoraba, su inteligencia, su bondad, su inquebrantable lealtad hacia su familia, su carisma, que permitía escucharla hablar sobre cualquier cosa por horas y horas y su fogoso carácter que no le permitía perder ninguna discusión.

Su mejor amigo Albus Potter, único familiar de ella que lo apoyaba y le daba ánimos en esto.

_-Vamos, Scorp, díselo, nunca podrás saber lo que ella siente por ti hasta que se lo digas._

Lo que Scorpius Malfoy no sabia era que ella correspondía sus sentimientos.

Porque Rose Weasley no era estúpida. La pelirroja tenia muy claro que si alguien, cualquier persona, se enteraba de que estaba enamorada de un Malfoy, correría sangre y mucha.

El heredero Malfoy era todo lo que Rose podía desear en un hombre. Con un cuerpo delgado, pero aun así con unos músculos bien formados por el Quidditch; era bastante alto, era casi una cabeza y media mas alto que ella para ser exactos; su cabello rubio platinado caía en mechones desprolijos sobre su pálida frente dándole una aire despreocupado; sus facciones infantiles y afiladas habían quedado atrás dándole paso su fuerte y masculina anatomía actual, dignas de la familia aristócrata a la que el pertenecía; sus ojos grises como el mercurio, tan iguales y tan diferentes a los de su familia, desprendían calidez, alegría y un brillo especial que nunca pudo identificar con claridad.

¡Maldita sea! si ese estúpido no fuera tan insoportablemente sexy, no atraería tantas miradas lujuriosas de parte del sector femenino de Hogwarts.

...

Pero ¿a quién rayos le importa todo eso? ¿Qué importa el blanco o el negro?

¿La Luz? ¿La Oscuridad? ¿El Mal? ¿El Bien?

...

A ellos no

Ellos solo deseaban poder besarse sin que el mundo los apuntara, a abrazarse sin escuchar los murmullos de sorpresa o de horror, a amarse sin deber afrontar las palabras de decepción y furia provenientes de sus familiares.

Rose y Scorpius solo deseaban estar juntos, sin tener en cuenta sus apellidos, su sangre, su ascendencia.

Porque, al final, ¿Qué es el bien, sin el mal? ¿Qué es la luz, sin la oscuridad que la haga ver brillante?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Es bastante corto pero es algo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dora**


End file.
